


First Night

by broodywolf



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodywolf/pseuds/broodywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arenth and Anders decide to chance staying in an inn for the night, but it appears they may have lost track of the days. </p>
<p>My fic for the DA Ficswap for the lovely NerdCreative :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NerdCreative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdCreative/gifts).



Arenth’s limbs ached, her feet numb and yet somehow also throbbing with each step. Even after all this time, the road was no less forgiving. Less so, now that it was covered in snow.

When they’d spotted the lights and chimney smoke of a town up ahead, she and Anders had exchanged little more than a glance before following the road straight into town, gladly swapping the harsh Fereldan cold for the warmth of a small inn. It was a risk they should not take; both of them certainly knew that, but at this point she was damn well willing to chance being recognized if it meant actually getting properly warm for the first time in weeks.

She had to take a moment when they stepped inside to adjust to the din; the place was absolutely packed. What looked like the entire town was crowded around the inn’s few tables, drinking merrily. Arenth and Anders wove their way through the crowd to the rough-hewn bar. The innkeeper gave her a very odd look when she commented on the crowd; ignoring it, she requested a room and two hot meals to be brought up, sliding over a few extra coins for the inconvenience.

As they climbed the stairs towards the rooms, the noise level dropped to where she could actually hear herself think.

“Well _that_ was unexpected,” Anders said as he swung open the door to the room they’d been given.

Arenth was silent, counting in her head. They’d been on the road for a long time; winter had definitely hit Ferelden in full force. She set her pack down next to the small desk, and looked out the window at the heavily falling snow.

“It’s First Day, isn’t it? Or, I’m guessing tomorrow is,” she said softly.

The floorboards creaked as Anders crossed the room to stand behind her at the window. “You’re probably right. It would explain the revelry we just witnessed, anyway.”

Arenth sighed. A new year. It ought to have been a sign of hope, a chance at a new beginning. But what new beginning was there for them? Anders would always be a fugitive, and she… she could not bear to leave him, as much as she sometimes wished she could. She slumped into a rickety wooden chair, head in her hands.

“I’m just glad for a chance to finally thaw my feet, and maybe get a decent night of sleep,” she muttered.

“I think my feet may be a lost cause,” Anders said, nose wrinkling as he examined his ruined boots.

The cheerful noise from downstairs hit a crescendo, and then subsided as the sound of a lonely fiddle took its place, carrying easily through the wooden floors. Soon other instruments joined in, and the noise of the crowd returned as she assumed people sought out dance partners. Arenth just closed her eyes, listening to the simple tune. It reminded her a bit of one her father used to hum sometimes.

When she opened her eyes, Anders was standing in front of her, his hand outstretched. She stared up at him, one eyebrow raising slightly.

“Dance with me,” he said simply, still holding out his hand to her.

“My feet are _killing_ me,” she said. “I just want to sit by the fire and then _sleep—”_

“Please, Arenth.”

She never could resist him when he spoke like that. His warm amber eyes sparkled as she pushed herself out of the chair, groaning slightly.

“How often do we get this chance?” he said as her arms wound around his neck. His hands rested easily on her hips as they began to sway slowly back and forth, not really in time to the music. She let out a slow breath as she relaxed, leaning her head against his chest.

“You mean the world to me, Arenth,” he murmured. “You know that, right?”

She let out a shaky breath, her eyes scrunching shut. She loved him _—needed_ him _—_ too much. Her heart ached with it. Everything would have been so much easier if she _didn’t._ If she could have just ended it that night in Kirkwall, or just left, but… Maker help her, she didn’t think she’d ever be able to do it.

“Yeah,” she said softly. “I know.”

His arms tightened around her waist as they stood there, barely even moving anymore as they just held each other close. Eventually the song drew to a close.

“Can we get in the bed now?” Arenth asked. “My feet really do hurt.”

Anders chuckled softly. “Of course,” he said, leaning down to press a kiss to her nose.

They both pulled off their sopping boots and clothes, laying them to dry by the fire Anders easily lit in the grate. Arenth pulled back the blankets, slipping gratefully under them. Anders slid in behind her, winding an arm around her waist.

“Good night,” he whispered.

“Night, Anders.”

For all that she had relished the opportunity to get a full night’s sleep, Arenth had a terrible time finding it. Her eyes remained resolutely open, staring at the wall across from her. Anders’ breathing was slow and even; he never had as much trouble sleeping as she did.

The shadows from the moonlight slowly moved across the room; after a while, the noise of the crowd downstairs swelled and then exploded, loud cheers breaking the quiet. The last candle must have burned down, marking the start of a new year.

Anders mumbled something incoherent, his arm tightening momentarily around her waist before he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Arenth closed her eyes, and went to sleep.


End file.
